


Sefikura Week 2018

by Asylos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: Want in on Sefikura Week 2018? Details at https://violentcollisionofstars.tumblr.com/post/169750858769/violentcollisionofstars-s-ephiroth-hey-there





	1. Day 1

Sefikura Week Day 1: appearing in unexpected places. Thanks to the discord for “showers” as the location. 

“Zack, I don’t have time to go to your place for the fancy bathroom. I have to be up in three hours for patrol. ”

“Ah shit, Spike, you should have told me. I wouldn’t have kept you out so late.”

“It’s fine! I missed you while you were away. It was good to see you. Now get out of here.” Cloud closed the door behind him and quickly jogged to his locker to grab his towel and soap. He could hear one of the showers running when he got to the large tiled room but he ignored it and went for the closest stall. He did not have time for awkward shower small talk. 

“Strife.”

Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. He turned his head to look out the curtain. “Seph? What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the view?”

Cloud looked away as his face flushed. “D-did you need something?” 

“I’d say your number but I’m sure Zack already put that in my PHS.”

“Are you drunk?” Cloud asked incredulously. 

“Maybe a little.”

“You should go home to bed.”

“I can’t seem to get the shampoo out.”

Cloud took a step out of the water and peered through the crack around the curtain. “Did you just dump the whole bottle on top?”

“Probably? It was being uncooperative.”

He chuckled at the frustration in the soldier’s voice. “Alright, let me help.” He held the curtain open to let him in, praying the man was intoxicated enough that he wasn’t going to notice the effect his presence created. Or at least far enough gone that he wouldn’t remember. “You’re going to have to lean down a bit. I’m not that tall.”

Instead Sephiroth sat down on the tile floor, leaning his head against Cloud’s stomach. “Standing is hard,” he said with a sigh. 

Cloud swallowed down the comments that rose to mind and instead started working the shampoo though the silver hair. It took the better part of an hour before he’d worked out all of the suds. “Okay, time for you to dry off and head home.”

“Not done yet.” Sephiroth held up a bottle to Cloud, who read the label while wondering how he hadn’t noticed the man was carrying it. Trying too hard not to look directly at him, he supposed. 

“Conditioner too?” 

Sephiroth nodded. “It will be all knots otherwise.”

Cloud sighed, clearly he wasn’t going to get any sleep after all. He squeezed some of the conditioner into his hand and set the bottle on the shelf. He started to massage the conditioner into Sephiroth’s hair, doing his best, and failing, to ignore the pleased sounds the man was making. 

“All done now?” he asked. Sephiroth nodded. “Okay, Out you go and home to bed. It won’t do for the troops to see you in this state.” Cloud averted his eyes so as not to stare as Sephiroth shifted his position. He waited for him to get up, and gasped when instead he found himself pushed back against the cold tile wall. “What are you-“

Sephiroth was still on the floor, but kneeling now. Cloud blushed as he realized where the soldier was looking, embarrassed at his body’s lack of self control. All thoughts of making a clever excuse or diversion fled his mind when he noticed where Seph was putting his head. He closed his eyes and then gently pushed him away. “As much as that would fulfill so many of my teenage fantasies, you are definitely too drunk to be making decisions. Home. Now.”

“Only if you’ll come with me. I don’t think I can make it.”

Cloud sighed again, “I have to get to patrol.”

“I’ll call you in excused.”

Cloud looked down into the bright green eyes and felt his resolve give way. “Zack better not hear about this.”


	2. Day 2: Puppet

Sefikura Week Day 2

“I’m not your puppet!”

“Oh?” Sephiroth said, grin widening. “Then you are ready to admit you came here to kneel before me of your own free will? That you gave me this materia of your free own will? Are you certain you don’t want to pretend I was in control, for when your friends arrive?”

 

keep what we love & burn the rest by blessthefall: https://youtube.com/watch?v=sg7tniYj41M

Push the line by the Qemists: https://youtu.be/yGtmCy9Mv1g

The horror of our love by Nightcore: https://youtu.be/xcP0ZxIJUUc

Kill me every time by blue stahli: https://youtu.be/LKLNsvGjfn4

Dead memories by slipknot: https://youtu.be/9gsAz6S_zSw

Up in flames by blessthefall: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dkk_rdG79Ks

The perfect drug by NIN: https://youtu.be/3bZ7ePzWwhs


	3. Day 4: Recovery

Sefikura Week Day 3: Recovery

Want in on Sefikura Week 2018? Details at https://violentcollisionofstars.tumblr.com/post/169750858769/violentcollisionofstars-s-ephiroth-hey-there

Sephiroth sat up as he jolted awake and felt like his head was splitting open. He cautiously ran his fingers along his skull to see if that was exactly what was happening. He heard a soft chuckle and cracked an eye open, squinting at the faint light coming from the hallway. 

“Here, drink this.”

Recognizing the voice, he accepted the glass being pressed into his hands and drank it down. The pressure on his head eased just a bit. “What happened? What are you doing here?”

“You don’t remember?” He could hear the frown in Cloud’s voice. 

He shook his head and regretted it immediately. Cloud plucked the empty glass from his hands and replaced it with what felt like the small trash bin from his home office. 

“I’m going to get you some more water. Are there some painkillers I can grab for you? I didn’t recognize anything in your medicine cabinet.”

“Red lid, white bottle,” Sephiroth said quietly as he leaned over the bucket. Cloud’s nod went unseen as he ducked back out of the room. 

After more water and some drugs, Sephiroth felt safe moving enough to lay back down. 

Cloud moved the bucket onto the floor beside the bed and took a seat on the edge. He gently pushed silver bangs to the sides. “Poor guy. How much did you drink to beat a soldier’s recovery rate? I don’t think Zack’s been hungover once since he made First.” He smiled at Sephiroth’s pathetic expression, illuminated by the faint light. He got up and closed the door over a bit more so the light wasn’t falling on the man’s face. 

“Now as for why I’m here,” Cloud said as he sat down again, “You drunkenly wandered into the barracks showers and insisted I help you home.”

“Didn’t you have patrol this morning?”

“I did. And we’ll have some explaining to do on that front, since when you called in to excuse me from duty you said you were kidnapping me for sex and snuggles.”

“Oh Gaia. I’m so sorry...”

“Yes well, luckily for you, those snuggles were pretty nice.”

“Did we..?”

“No. You were really drunk, and your pick up lines were horrible.”

“That’s a relief.”

Cloud got up from the bed and collected the empty glass off the side table. “I’m fine with just forgetting this ever happened, as long as you clear up that mess with my superior. I think you’re alright now. I’ll get you some more water and get going.”

“What? No. You don’t have to go.”

“It’s fine. No reason for things to be awkward, nothing happened. You don’t remember anything you said, and I can forget about it.”

“I’d like for something to happen...”

Cloud paused. “Really? Because you were awfully relieved that nothing did.”

“Only because I can’t remember. I’d hate to have missed that moment.. Please just... stay for breakfast and we can talk?”


	4. Day 5: Memory Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 was just a couple wing related fic recs so not reposting that here.

Sefikura Week Day 5: Memory Loss

(Continued from day 3)

Want in on Sefikura Week 2018? Details at https://violentcollisionofstars.tumblr.com/post/169750858769/violentcollisionofstars-s-ephiroth-hey-there

“So you really don’t remember any of it?” Cloud asked as he set the food on the table. He’d kicked still hungover Sephiroth out of his own kitchen and made bacon and eggs for them both, with heavily buttered toast, because mum taught him how much butter makes things feel better. 

Sephiroth rested his head on one hand as he munched on a slice of bacon. “I don’t even remember why we were drinking. Or who I was with.”

“That’s... a bit concerning,” Cloud said. “And doesn’t sound like you at all. Are you sure it was alcohol?”

“What else would cause this behaviour and these symptoms?”

Cloud shrugged, “I have no idea what the professor cooks up in that lab of his.”

“I hope you never find out,” Sephiroth said soberly. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Not even Genesis on a bad day.”

“Well,” Cloud said after chewing thoughtfully on his toast, “it was kind of cute really. I wasn’t kidding when I said your pick up lines were terrible though. I should have recorded some.”

“I don’t really have any practice,” Sephiroth said defensively. “And they couldn’t have all been bad if I got you here.”

“Valid point. I could argue I was just looking out for a friend in need, but that wouldn’t be completely true.” 

“It wouldn’t?”

“It’s very hard to say no when your long time crush is naked and asks you to go home with them.”

“But nothing happened?”

“Seph, I’m not that selfish as to take advantage of you like that. And surely we wouldn’t be having this conversation if you thought I was.”

“True.”

“Look, if you’re actually interested in pursuing something, and it wasn’t just drunk shenanigans, well, I wouldn’t say I’m not interested.”

“I thought you and Zack..”

Cloud shook his head. “Zack is my best friend, and I love him to bits, but he’s off chasing his dream. There’s no room for anything else.”

“‘To be a hero.’ A noble, if fruitless goal.”

“But that’s our Zack.”

“‘Our Zack.’ I’d like there to be things that are ours.”

Cloud chuckled, “You really are a sappy drunk.”


End file.
